


sequere lucem, venite ad me

by 0ceansgayt



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cordelia pines after her for five (5) years, misty comes back from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: It had been five years and Misty never strayed from her mind. It was her biggest failure as the headmistress of the school, and continued to be her biggest failure as supreme of the coven. She had tried everything - every spell and incantation in the books - and still, nothing was powerful enough to bring her Misty back.Unfortunately, Fiona seemed to have passed down the unhealthy coping mechanism gene, with a side dose of raging bitch syndrome.





	sequere lucem, venite ad me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistygayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/gifts).



> This little foxxay creation is for my main bitch Beale over at sarcasticrayofsunshine - happy birthday, dear! Hope it’s a great one! I tried to make this fic k/o dark!Delia but it’s just fuckin sad so don’t @ me 
> 
> —————
> 
> So this is what happens when i write fics at 3am. Is it good? Is it bad? No one truly knows. 
> 
> Leave me a review! xo

Oh my god, I’m turning into my mother. 

It was a constant thought at the back of her mind, though never quite strong or concerning enough to change her actions. The thoughts often came at night, in the quiet of her lonely room after the last students had gone to bed. 

It had been five years and Misty never strayed from her mind. It was her biggest failure as the headmistress of the school, and continued to be her biggest failure as supreme of the coven. She had tried everything - every spell and incantation in the books - and still, nothing was powerful enough to bring her Misty back. 

Unfortunately, Fiona seemed to have passed down the unhealthy coping mechanism gene, with a side dose of raging bitch syndrome. 

The nights were the hardest, sprawled out alone in her king sized bed. Sometimes she would cry, sometimes she would sit in silence, and on the hardest nights, she would chain smoke and drink and throw things at the wall, vision blurred by her tears. 

Of course, Cordelia knew it wasn’t healthy, sitting and sobbing for five entire years over something that was never really her fault in the first place, but it’s funny how you can make yourself believe anything if you try hard enough. 

The worst was waking up alone, arms searching for someone they’d never hold again, only to find a cold pillow on the other side of the bed. 

So this is why her mother never fell in love. 

The girls, god bless their hearts, had tried to make it better, with their potions and concoctions and a god damned simulation, but nothing ever seemed to quell the perpetual ache in the pit of her chest. 

There are some people you can have in your life for a thousand years and it wouldn’t be enough, and Misty was one of those people. She was soft and kind hearted and everything that Cordelia needed in her life. 

Cordelia let out a long, drawn out sigh as she stubbed her cigarette butt in the ashtray on her bedside table. She contemplated emptying it into the trash before bed, but couldn’t even muster up enough energy to finish her glass of wine. 

Self loathing and depression was draining. 

She barely had the energy to turn out the light, a weak flick of the wrist plunging the room into darkness. Sleep was the only reprieve from the eternal darkness that settled in her soul, manifesting itself as uncontrollable rage and anger. 

Like mother like daughter. 

With her glasses still perched on the bridge of her nose, Cordelia shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep. The perpetual exhaustion had reached an all time high, but yet she still couldn’t manage to fall asleep, no matter how hard she tried. Most nights took hours of tossing and turning before she could settle into a fitful, dreamless sleep. 

Tonight was no exception from that. She huffed and puffed, turning over onto her side and willing herself to think happy thoughts - of her happy place. 

Her happy place was distant, in a dream somewhere. Probably her personal heaven, if she had to guess. It was a beautiful Victorian home, decorated beautifully and every inch covered in plants and plant shelves. Stevie Nicks was playing softly in the background, crackling in a way that Misty had taught her only comes from a record player...and there was her beloved swamp witch. 

The thought of her personal heaven sent Cordelia into a sleep more restful than she had experienced in a long time. Not even the sound of something shattering downstairs was enough to bring her from her dream. 

She dreamed that they were twirling and dancing through the greenhouse, Misty singing along to some Fleetwood Mac song in that gravelly voice Cordelia came to love so much. There was the sound of a creaking door, but in her deep sleep, she couldn’t decipher whether it was in her dream or in her room. 

A soft smile pulled across Cordelia’s sleeping face as dream Cordelia and Misty collapsed onto a bed in a fit of giggles, the greenhouse somehow transforming itself into a room in a remote cabin seemingly in the middle of nowhere. To be honest, dream Cordelia couldn’t bring herself to care about the semantics of her dream, only concerned with savoring the moment as long as possible. 

It felt like barely a minute had passed before her eyes were blinking past the bright sunlight filtering into the room through her open curtains. She flicked her wrist, a small, sleepy smile passing across her lips when the room was considerably darker. 

As she tried to force her body back into her dream, she became acutely aware of a mass in the bed beside her.

“Go back...go back to your room, please. It’s Saturday.” She didn’t even open her eyes. After all, it wasn’t uncommon for a younger girl - or Madison even - to slip into her bed after a night terror or a bout of loneliness. 

There was a deep breath from the other side of the bed, hands fidgeting with something, probably her blanket. 

“M-Miss Cordelia?” 

In that moment, the entire world stood still. It was that gravelly voice, the one that Cordelia played over in her head every single day. It sounded so much sweeter than she had remembered - so close, like she could just reach out and touch her. 

The rational part of her brain said that it was just a dream, a figment of her imagination caused by her night incantation and residual exhaustion, but the irrational part of herself squeezed her eyes shut and reached a hand out. She held her breath, fingers creeping forward until they came into contact with a very human, very warm mass. 

“Oh my god.” 

It couldn’t be. 

Cordelia’s heart felt as though it was beating out of her chest. She was almost afraid to open her eyes and snap out of her dreamlike state. There was another deep breath, then a low chuckle. 

“I’m real, Miss Delia.” 

The words had the breath rushing out of Cordelia’s lungs, a small whimper following. Her eyes snapped open, gazing up to see none other than Misty Day, eyes bright and smile wide, her hair as wild as ever. 

She thought she was going to throw up. 

She had dreamed of this moment for over five years - seemingly sure of how their reunion would go - but in the moment, Cordelia froze. It was a dream, of course, to be able to see Misty again, and in her dreams she would pick her up and twirl her around in the air and they would kiss. 

God, they wouldn’t stop kissing. 

But real life isn’t as gorgeous or glamorous as in dreams, and Cordelia didn’t scoop her up or twirl her around in circles. 

No, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish on land and made choking sounds while desperately trying not to cry. 

After a few moments of the suffocating fish choking sounds, Cordelia finally had enough wherewithal to push herself to a seated position and pull Misty into her chest. 

“Misty fucking Day.” 

The tears were free flowing now, Cordelia’s entire body heaving with sobs as she tried desperately to contain herself. She had Misty’s face pressed into her chest, pressing soft kisses to her hair and sobbing, seemingly unable to control herself. 

And Misty had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. 

“How?” She breathed out, two fingers hooked under the younger woman’s chin, staring into radiant blue eyes as the tears continued to flow down her face. 

Misty smiled even wider, thumb coming up to wipe the tears that were flowing down the supreme’s face. 

“Well ya see, I had finished dissectin’ my four billion seven hundred and seventy millionth frog when I heard someone calling me.” She took a breath, hand cupping Cordelia’s cheek before bringing it down to hold her hands. “So I rushed out’a hell as fast as I could and got back to you. Exploded out’a some porcelain thing too. I was gonna go to my room and wait on ya, but then I realized ya moved into my room so I just...waited.” 

Cordelia let out a watery laugh, shaking her head in amusement. Well, that seemed to explain the shattering sound. 

“Yer lookin’ good, Dee. Really.” 

She shook her head, dopey smile still on her face as she looked at Misty. She just couldn’t believe it, her Misty was home and safe. 

“I had this all planned out, you know? We were going to twirl and I was going to scoop you up and we would kiss...and look at me, all I did was cry.” 

“We can still kiss, right?” 

Cordelia let out another watery laugh, hands circling around the back of Misty’s neck and pulling the taller woman towards her. Their lips connected in the most earth shattering kiss - it felt like heaven and earth stood still for a moment, the true meaning of feeling fireworks. 

Her hand came up to caress Misty’s cheek gently, smiling brightly as she pulled away. It was like everything was right in the world again, fixed with one small kiss. 

“I love you.” Cordelia breathed out, eyes never leaving Misty’s own. 

“I know, Miss Cordelia. I love you too.” Her reply was soft, honest. 

“I’ve never stopped loving you.” 

“I know.” 

There was a moment of silence, Misty’s head cradled to Cordelia chest again with nimble fingers working their way through the wild hair. It was like no time had passed at all, and Misty certainly did not age in hell. 

“I suppose we should go wake the girls, tell them you’re back over breakfast. Oh gods, they’ll be so excited…” 

She was silenced with a firm kiss to the lips, Misty’s mouth quirking up in a mischievous smile. “I’ve been in hell for five years, are ya seriously goin’ ta friend zone me on my first day back?”


End file.
